


cliché

by kaibitches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, M/M, lapslock, really short and pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibitches/pseuds/kaibitches
Summary: truth be told, he is not startled in the slightest. perhaps kenma’s just always known that this is what he would end up with, for there are just so many times you can stop yourself from thinking about a boy’s smile before you finally allow it to come at you full force, whatever it entails.in kenma’s case, he is hit with the realization that he is in love with kuro.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	cliché

**Author's Note:**

> it saddens me that there are very few fics centered around these two so i decided to contribute even if this is really small. srry i just can’t write long stuff :(
> 
> also the title prbbly sums this up perfectly

truth be told, he is not startled in the slightest. perhaps kenma’s just always known that this is what he would end up with, for there are just so many times you can stop yourself from thinking about a boy’s smile before you finally allow it to come at you full force, whatever _it_ entails.

in kenma’s case, he is hit with the realization that he is in love with kuro. actually, madly in love with his best friend of more than ten years, who’s always been by his side, fussing over him like an overzealous parent but never crossing the line, respecting kenma’s boundaries because kenma definitely has those.

he hates being touched by others, for one. but kuro’s never fallen into the _others_ category; he is an exception to every rule there is to kenma’s existence. he hasn’t exactly mentioned that to kuro himself though (at least not aloud), so he’s often left feeling surprised and a little smug at the way kuro- ever so bold and obnoxious kuro- falters, debating whether to brush his hand over kenma’s cheek or to simply pat his back, his fingers twitching and gaze flouncing between both. kenma’s pretty sure the other doesn’t even realize he does that, and whilst he appreciates kuro taking his will for a minimal amount of tactile interactions seriously, he also _likes_ the sensation of kuro’s hands on him.

that’s why on days kuro decides to be daring and cups his cheeks, kenma leans into the touch, closing his eyes and pretending this doesn’t make him feel almost _too_ good. kuro never comments on his clinginess, and kenma’s always been grateful to him for that, but now that the cat is out of the bag and kenma thinks back to all the moments shared between the two of them when kuro might have hinted at reciprocating his feelings, he badly wants to know what look kuro’s got on his face every time kenma contradicts his own principles.

the thing is, kuro is as flirty as they come, and while kenma finds some of their interactions bordering on too-intimate-for-just-friends, he wouldn’t put it past kuro to be so touchy with him simply out of convenience or habit. kenma actually has this dumb (but not so dumb if it’s kuro) idea that kuro sometimes confuses him for his pet, what with the fact that he literally addresses him as a _kitten_ even when talking to other people.

sure, there were a few occasions when kenma caught him blushing in his presence which, undeniably, is a rare thing for kuro. however, his words and actions preceding that aren’t what he would expect someone with a crush on him to react bashfully to. like that one time he said that he is keen on big things — hands in particular, because his own are so tiny, especially for a setter and such a dedicated gamer as himself, and for some reason kuro avoided his eyes for the rest of the day. or when he purred out of pure instinct, as if he really was a cat, and kuro choked on air, taking his hands away from his face like it was scalding, making kenma grudgingly blink his eyes open. he wonders if he should look closely into these to try and figure out what elicited such a big reaction from kuro or if this will be a waste of his time because unraveling kuro is as hard a task as any. kuro is just… kuro.

kuro is everything weird. weirdly funny, weirdly thoughtful, weirdly smart. he knows all this stuff about science and yet, he is _so_ dumb at times that kenma has to actually suppress a frustrated groan, though more often than not he isn’t so patient with him and outright tells him what he thinks about his lack of intelligence. and kuro’s reactions to his little outbursts of annoyance are always weirdly delighted as he ruffles kenma’s badly dyed hair, the look on his face almost _affectionate_ , like he is actually happy to be called stupid by him.

yeah, definitely weird. and yet…

kenma thinks of all the times he’s called kuro out on his silliness, his own voice nothing short of fond to his ears, and kuro knows him like no one else, maybe he’s noticed it too. Maybe he isn’t happy to be called _stupid_ by him — maybe he is happy to be called stupid by _him_ , which, he has to admit, is on another level of dumb. it suits them perfectly though, because apparently that’s what they are: two idiots, one only now comprehending (or only now letting himself to comprehend) that he is in love, and the other…

“kenma?” kuro speaks from where he is still smiling at him wide and sincere, oblivious to the way the simple gesture has elicited such a storm of feelings and realizations in kenma’s mind. “you okay?” he dares to sound genuinely concerned after doing all this to him, and kenma wants to kiss him so badly.

“i’m in love with you,” he declares, deciding that beating around the bush won’t do since he’s already spent too much time denying the obvious. sure, kuro may not feel the same, but for once, kenma is not worried about what someone else- even if it’s his bestest friend- thinks, focusing more on the way admitting the truth aloud takes some weight off his chest, allowing him to breathe in deeper.  
he is so overjoyed at this newfound sensation of _freedom_ that he completely misses kuro gaping at him.

“w-what?” the other chokes out, eyes and mouth wide open, like he just can’t believe, and kenma finally raises the corners of his lips in an answering smile, albeit even brighter than the one kuro had on his face before he decided to go for a _:o_ look.

“i’m in love with you,” he repeats with such ease that he actually entertains the thought that this is one of his rather believable dreams.

the idea leaves his mind as soon as it appears though, because the way kuro’s happy smile tastes against his own feels a bit _too_ real.


End file.
